Best Dance of His Life
by if-i-could-love
Summary: GKM: Finn/Rachel, Rachel giving Finn a lapdance. [In front of the Glee Club]


Authors Note: First ever, anything written! Wrote for this prompt and will maybe fill more later. GKM: Finn/Rachel, Rachel giving Finn a lapdance.

It was just a party. A party Rachel shouldn't be throwing of course considering how the last one turned out. Sure the karaoke was all in good fun but the spin the bottle and kissing Blaine when all she really wanted to do was straddle Finn was something else. This time she wouldn't make that mistake. No spin the bottle, no wine coolers, just her and the Glee club and her fathers liquor cabinet. They've just won nationals and Rachel's fathers are gone for the weekend and was given the okay to celebrate with everyone. And celebrate they did.

They were all a few drinks in and Rachel was sipping on her fourth vodka shirley temple through a sparkly pink straw eyeing Finn as he sings some song she actually doesn't know. The rest of the Glee club are talking and dancing while he's just standing at the mic with his drink in hand swaying side to side as he croons away to the music. She just takes him in and thinks of the year they had together. The uncertainty, their first time together, the engagement, prom, nationals, it was all surreal. She was truly happy with where she was in this moment.

Finn makes eye contact with her and gives her a big glassy eyed smile and tries to wink and she laughs when he fails miserably. His song ends and he gets pushed from the stage by Santana who says that things need to "get sexy up in here" and begins singing in her raspy voice. He stumbles past the rest of the club up to Rachel and smiles down at her. He takes the straw from her mouth, takes a sip of her drink and then ducks down and presses a kiss to her lips whispering a soft 'hey' to her.

"Rachel!" Kurt screeched across the basement startling the couple a bit. He waved her over to the makeshift dance floor and she passes her drink to Finn to hold so she could go dance with her friends. So he goes ahead and takes a seat and watches her dance with them. He see's Sam doing his body rolls and Rachel attempting to do the same. It seems she can't really get the hang of it but to be fair it's probably all of the alcohol and since he's now drinking her drink he can tell they're pretty strong especially for someone as tiny as she is.

He watches Sam put his hands on he waist as he attempts to show her where and how she should move her body. He whispers something in her ear that causes her to whip around with her eyes and mouth wide open as if it was something so shocking. But then she begins nodding and laughing and continues the body rolls. She's thrilled when she finally gets the hang of it and jumps while clapping fast. Rachel and Finn make eye contact again and she runs over to him.

"Finn did you see? I can do it this will be perfect for my dance classes next year!" she says excitedly as if this is the key to pass her future class. Who knows maybe it will help, Finn doesn't know and isn't exactly an expert on dance so he can't really say much on the matter.

"I saw babe it was really good. Hey what was it that Sam said to you that seemed to have shocked you a bit or something?"

"Oh he was just trying to give me some advice on how to perfect the body roll. And look it did the trick!" she begins to do body rolls in front of him. She gets really into it when she goes and turns her back to him and doing some. Rachel looks over her shoulder and says to Finn "You know there is something about this motion that just... get's me wet." His eyes went so wide he was kind of surprised they didn't fall out of his head or something.

"Oh really? Well you should show me some of your other moves too then." He tries to pull her closer to him but she just pulls away and pushes him back into the couch and wags a finger at him.

"Well I think the rules of a lap dance is no touching." She smirks at him and begins swaying her hips to the song Santana was singing. Finn couldn't believe this was happening, and in front of everyone else. Although no one was paying attention because it just looked like she was dancing to dance and not like she was about to give Finn the dance of his life.

She makes her way to Finn and crouches down. She presses her face into his crotch area and slowly slides her whole body along the length of his. Finn sits there completely still. Whether if he was frozen in shock or if he was just scared that at the slightest movement he made he would cum on the spot he didn't know. She slides up until they're face to face and she brings her face close as if she was going to kiss him. She doesn't. Instead she just sexily licks his lips slowly.

She then turns her body around and almost sits in his lap. Finns watching her ass move in front of him when suddenly her button up shirt comes down and covers it. She throws it far away and continues with her dance. He see's her back and watches her muscles flex with her movements. He makes the mistake of putting his hands on her hips trying to lead her to the place where he needs pressure and friction the most. Rachel stops dancing and turns to the dance floor where almost everyone was watching them and calls over Sam and Puck.

"Noah, Sam, would you boys mind holding Finns arms for me? He doesn't seem to understand the concept of no touching." The guys laugh and proceed to sit on either side of Finn and holding his hands down and away so that Rachel could continue on with the show. She gets started again and grinds her ass into Finns lap a couple of times and feeling the hardness in his pants.

She turns to him and reaches behind her back and unsnaps her bra. Letting her breasts fall free. Finn sees her nipples get hard, probably from all of the attention she's getting from the Glee club. Rachel takes a seat in Finn's lap facing toward him. Not sitting completely to make contact and her being so close makes him buck his hips a bit trying to get that friction that he's so desperately craving at the moment. And Rachel just laughs at it and leans in to him to whisper into his ear.

"You know what Sams advice was?" he shakes his head "He said the trick to me mastering body rolls was me to pretend I was riding you for all you are worth and rolling my hips to get the best feeling." Finn gulped and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. At that Rachel licked the shell of his ear to then pull on his earlobe with her teeth.

She sat back a bit and smiled at him before she leaned forward to press his face in between her breasts and only pulled away at his groan. Planting her ass into his lap she grinded back and forth until she shifted and lifted a bit doing body rolls in his lap. Finn was memorized by her boobs bouncing and was itching to grab and squeeze one but couldn't with his hands being held down. "Noah do me a favor" Rachel said to only glance down at her chest and he got the point and then leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. Rachel moaned and Finns mouth was watering at the sight. He wanted a taste and so he leaned forward to get one. He did a broad lick and then sucked her nipple into his mouth. He flicked it quickly a couple of times with his tongue and proceeded to deliver a quick nibble until she pulled back from both of them.

Climbing off of his lap she quickly shed her shorts. Leaving her in her white cotton panties with a visible wet spot. The other two boys are still holding down Finns arms and palming themselves with their other hands through their pants. She see's this and then she see's Finns hard on through his pants and reaches forward to palm it herself. She rubs him through his jeans and he hisses at the friction. At this she pops the button, pulls the zipper down and begins tugging his pants down and off of his body. It seems he decided it would be a good day to free ball and so it just left him in his shirt with his hard cock standing tall and pressing up against his stomach leaking pre-cum.

With that visual Rachel decided to continue this dance with no barriers between them. She slipped off her last article of clothing. Not caring that the whole glee club was watching and seeing her completely naked. She climbed back onto Finns lap and began moving her hips in a circular motion. Not even pay any mind when Sam and Puck pulled their dicks out and began jerking off to her. No she was staring Finn straight in the eyes while she moved her hips. The young brunette began grinding into Finns stomach. Bumping her clit with each movement and she began to lose her self in the moment. Closing her eyes and groping her own tit and pinching one of her nipples. Grinding downward until she came into contact with the head of his hard cock. They moaned simultaneously at the contact.

She brought herself to slide her pussy up and down his cock with it slipping between her lips. Picking up speed rubbing themselves together all wet and sticky Finn whimpered "Rach please just put it in." Rachel lifted herself and turned around. She lifted his dick and pumped it a couple of times before sliding it through her wetness. She made it circle her hole until she lowered herself to have it dip inside just a bit to get the head wet. She hovered over his cock with only his tip inside. After adjusting her legs so that the were over his thighs and she was spread wide she lowered herself onto him fully. They both groaned for the same yet different reasons. "Oh wow you're so wet and tight, maybe you should dance more often." Finn gasped out.

"Fuck Finn your so hard and you're filling me so good right now you're so big." she cried out as she rolled her hips and started riding him. Finn's hands finally broke loose but it didn't matter because no one cared at that point. He grabbed a hold of Rachels waist and lifted her up and slammed her back down, hard. They set the perfect pace with him helping her up and down on his cock and him fucking up into her. The whole Glee club was watching, completely entranced by the sight in front of them. The guys were palming themselves and the girls were shifting from foot to foot for some friction.

They were both close, all of the teasing and finally the pleasing and they were both at the edge. Finn's hand snaked around to the front of Rachel's body and down to her pussy. He dipped his fingers through her slit gathering some wetness and quickly found her clit. He circled it in a quick motion until she started bucking on top of him wildly. She started convulsing and almost screamed as she came. Finn was pumping into her rapidly and Rachel squeezing around him made his hips jerk as he came inside of her. He emptied himself into her fully and the both collapsed back her against his chest and him still inside of her until he softens and slips out. Finn wraps his arms around her and nudges her head and kisses her cheek as she whispers a soft 'love you'.

The rest of the club realized the show was over and got back to the karaoke and dancing. Rachel let out a content sigh and Finn just laughed still a bit drunk and said "Best dance of my life!"


End file.
